A Forbidden love for the Mafia
by TifaLockheart1023
Summary: This is where the Mafia Leaders where Prompto Argentum from Final fantasy XV and Tifa Lockhart from Final fantasy VII. found out what Love is and it turned out to be forbidden


The blonde Mafia boss, Prompto Argentum, was driving silently to high school. Ah, high school. Where dreams don't matter and reputation is a form of ranking. He didn't want this life. He didn't want to a leader of a Mafia. It was all because of his father, who died a little to early and passed the business onto him in a such a young age. He sighed, setting his thoughts aside. He parked on the parking lot of the school. Exiting his car, he grabbed his bagged and slumped it across his shoulder. It was going to be a long, aggravating day for him again .

As the Raven haired girl, Tifa Lockhart, ride her way to the school. She sighed and looks outside.

The beginning of her high school life. "Being the leader of our Mafia group is not my style" she thought. "Tomorrow. I want to commute my way here" She said and hops off the car.

Prompto sighed and looked ahead. The first day was always the most stressful. He looked around to see if he knew anyone. Nope. He was a stranger to them all. But he knew he would make friends soon. He was naturally friendly, even for a Mafia boss. He headed towards the principal's office to retrieve his schedule.

As Tifa walks. She just look ahead and she knew many were looking at her. She just walk her way to the principal's office. As she made her way. She saw a blonde man entering the room. She just wait outside and wait for her turn.

Prompto walked outside with his gaze glued to his schedule. Walking blindly, he accidentally stumbled upon another person. He transferred his gaze to the person he just bumped into and noticed that she was a girl. Being the gentleman that he is, he immediately muttered an apology. "I'm sorry, miss."

Tifa moves back as she felt someone bumped and looks up to the person who did it.

"I'm sorry, Miss." He said..

"No. It's okay" She then walks in the principal's room.

Prompto nodded and continue on his way, eyes still glued to his schedule. He walked outside and looked left and right, his hand still holding his schedule. He proceed to go to where he believed was his classroom, and sat on a chair. He immediately started a conversation with the person next to him.

As Tifa exits the room. She look at her schedule and section. She then walks to the right and goes upstairs. And enters the classroom. She notice people were staring at her. She then take a seat to an empty chair. And looks around and saw the blonde man.

Prompto's conversation with his seatmate a while ago. He had found out a lot of things about him already. Such was the skills of a Mafia boss. He noticed the girl from before looking at him. He smiled slightly and waved at her. 'Might as well get to know her..' He thought as he lazily stood up and approached her.

Tifa saw the blonde man looked at her and waved at her. She just look away. And she felt he was approaching her. 'What now?' she let out a sigh. 'High school why so evil?' she thought.

Grinning, he sat down on an empty chair beside her. "Are you avoiding me?" He asked curiously, inclining his head to take a better look at this unfriendly girl. 'She's being awfully rude..'

"Not really" She said and looks at him and looks away. Then looks at him again. "New here?" she blinks and tilted her head.

"I am. Are you?" He asked, resting his head on his fist. "My name's Velox." He lied. He wasn't going to tell her his real name. Unless he trust her of course.

"Same. Here." She looks at him bluntly and give him a fake smile " Nice to meet you Velox. I'm Elaine." She gave him her Third name not her first name.

"It's nice to meet you too, 'Elaine'.." Judging from her fake smile, he deduced tat she had given him a fake name. That was odd. Was she hiding something?

'Giving a fake name was to easy to realize' She thought. 'Is he hiding something?' She looks at him . "You should go back to your seat people are gossiping about us" She said bluntly and look away..

"Why would they? It's not their business anyway. But if you insist, then I shall." He stood up and bowed casually, before heading for his seat again. 'She's really afraid of what people think..' He sighed as he took his seat.

"Whatever." She Leans over on her table and doze off to sleep. Break time is next and still sleeping. She turn her head where the blonde is and her eyes are still sealed shut

Weary eyes looked boringly at the blackboard. This was really boring. He looked around if there was anything interesting in the classroom. His gaze set upon the sleeping female. 'That's strictly against rules.'

The bell rang and the teacher didn't even recognize her. And their teacher dismissed them. As she heard the bell rang. She slowly opened her eyes. "Oh? It's break time?'' Tifa stretched and yawned. "Highschool is really boring."

He remained in his sit with his smartphone on his hand. He text the gang and told them to prepare for the raid this evening. Tonight, they'll conquer the Lockharts.

"Hey! Want to join us?" A girl asked Tifa and she looks at her. "Me? Join you?" She looks down and and looks up again "Sure! I would be glad to!" She warmly smiled at the girl. Her phone suddenly receive a message. Though she have to get home early today.

Putting on his reading glasses, he picked up a book and started reading. Ah, break time. It was the only time when he could enjoy sweet solitude. He was away from all the stresses of life. He put a 'Do not disturb' sign on his table and continued reading.

As she finished eating her lunch she then comes back to the classroom and she saw the blonde man reading a book with and a sign on his table it 'says do not disturb'. She just ignored it and go to her seat and puts on her earphones and play her iPod.

Noticing the brunette enter the classroom, he sighed tiredly but continued reading. Break was almost over, and so was his time of being alone. He watched lazily as a crowd of students entered the classroom.

As the students entered the classroom.. suddenly her phone rang and she answered it then she step outside, Minutes passed she then walks in and grab her bag then exits the classroom.

Receiving a text message, he read it and scoffed. He stood up with his bag and apologized to the teacher. He had to return home early today. He got inside his car and rushed home. Their plan had to be changed drastically.

As she went home. they immediately tell her why she wants them home. Then hours passed. Now she know why.. "Is that so? Want me to come with you? Argentum huh?" She asked to the man who received the news.

"Ojou-sama. it's fine just stay here we don-"

"Screw it. I'm coming.. Don't treat me like I'm a weak person. I can beat you all here you know?" She give him a glare and goes inside her room..

"So, apparently that Lockhart leader is coming too, huh?" He asked his right hand man.

"Yes, sir. What's the plan now?"

"We fight. It's not like I'm afraid of a woman." He smirked evilly. This was going to be fun.

"Well I'm all set" As she walks towards the door. She turned it and it won't open.. "Hey! Open this door!"

And a man suddenly talk. "Imotou- You're not going. I'll be your substitute stay there and behave. If you get out of this room. I'll punish you"

"Bu-but! Sephiroth-onii-chan!"

She heard his big brother walks away and she didn't do anything and stay in her bed room and just sleep through out the night

They easily conquered one of the Lockharts' outposts. Due to him being fed false information, he brought more men than he should've and wasted his time.

"Seems like the female Lockhart isn't here. Oh well, at least my job was mad easier." He shrugged and drove home again, leaving the outpost at the command of his right hand man.

He sighed as he crashed tiredly on his bed. "Tomorrow will be a new day. Hopefully a better one than today." He murmured to himself as he drifted into deep sleep.

As morning came, She woke up at the rays of the sun entering her room to create some brightness. "Uggh.. " She sits up and made her way to the bathroom to shower up. Minutes later , she puts on her uniform and head down stairs. "Morning!" She greeted the people showing their respects by bowing their heads. She then straightly walks towards the car and goes in. "Ojou-sama. Your breakfast" her driver asked. "Not in the mood go now" She command him and as they drive their way to school. She , the leader, didn't told them what happened last night. But she didn't care what happened so she let it be.

The blonde's eyelids fluttered to an open. He sat up with a sigh. 'Morning again, huh?' He thought as he rubbed his eyes. He walked to the bathroom to take a bath. After he was done, he wore his clothes and walked downstairs. Realizing that he was late, he skipped breakfast. He took a slice of bread and bit the edge. He was late, and he's going to eat it on the way.

"Oi, onii-chan." His little sister called out.

"Yeah?" He answered, looking at his sister.

"Be safe." His sister told firmly. "You have a dangerous job, you know."

He answered with a sigh. "I will. Don't worry." He nodded as he left the house and drove for school.

"Oww!" She bumped her head and realize that they stopped somewhere.. "Ojou-sama.. I guess w-we will come to school late." The driver sade with a nervous tone. She sighed and gets out of the car. "I'll just commute" She then starts walking her way to school

On the way to school, he noticed 'Elaine' walking on the sidewalks. Slowing down, he drove near her and rolled down the mirrors. "Want a ride?" He asked calmly. He was sure she was going to decline, with that incomprehensible pride of hers

She startled as someone talk to her suddenly and she look at it who it was. 'Oh. It's him' She thought. He offers her to ride in his car. She doesn't even know how to go to school. 'I have no choice' She close her eyes and sigh. She then looks at him "Okay

His eyes widened slightly in surprise. 'So she actually accepted..' He unlocked the door. "Get in." This was the first time he was ever going to drive for someone. Well, it isn't bad to try out new things from time to time.

She hops in his car and closed the door. "Don't worry. I'll repay you somehow" She said and smiled warmly at the blonde man.

"There's no need." He said casually and returned her smile with a smile of his own. 'Now that we're alone, I can ask her some private stuff..' He thought. "So 'Elaine', what's your real name?"

"Eeeee?WHYY?" she grins and looks at him with an evil smile. "If I tell you. Would it change something?" She moves closer and looks at his eyes.

"It probably will." He replied calmly and smirked. "I'll be closer to you, and you to me. Wouldn't you like that?" He too, looked at her eyes, with his evil smirk still on his face.

"Is that so?" She moves a little closer and raise a brow. "How about you? Velox? Is that even your real name?" She pushed him and he fell down and goes on top of him. "Am I right?"

"My name really is Velox, 'Elaine'." He lied through his teeth, not minding the suggestive position that they were in. "Now answer my question."

"Pfft. Don't mess with me. Why do you need to know my real name?" She sighed and sits up and goes back to her seat. "If I tell you I'll...be... Nevermind" She closed her eyes and leans back.

"To get rid of any suspicions. I'd like to live my life in peace, and without fights." He sighed and continued driving. "You don't know what I'm capable of.." He muttered to himself.

"Ohh... I'll just tell you that the name Elaine is my third name. That's all." She looks outside and sighed. "Hey.. Wanna ditch school? I'm not in the mood to go. I know all the lesson so.. Will you come with me?''

"You do know that by doing that, we're breaking rules, right? We can't just say that we were sick or something. Unless you're good at lying. Then we can do that." He explained thoroughly.

"You're such a good boy" She tease him and smirks a little "It's just one day? Fine if you don't want to. Drop me off to the nearest bus stop I can take care of myself" She said bluntly.

He sighed lazily. 'I guess I have no choice..' He thought. "Fiiiine! But only for one day. Sheesh.. I can't believe you, seriously.."

"What? I'm not forcing you!" She crosses her arms. "Like I said I can take care of myself. I just want some fresh air and have some fun" She sighed. "Just drop me off. I don't need someone who'l come with me" She looks outside.

"Don't get mad, okay? Let's think about this rationally. I'm not forcing myself to go with you, I don't want to go to school myself. But if your family finds out that you skipped a day of school with a guy, then, I'd be dead for sure."

"Don't worry... I live alone.. My Mom's gone and my Father's out of the country and my Big brother travels around the world so he doesn't have the time to go home. Don't worry people in my house.. They won't get mad at me. They're scared of me."

"Well, you are pretty scary." He nodded, agreeing. "Now that I've agreed to spend the afternoon with you, what do you have in mind? Any place in particular where you wanna go? " He asked as he looked at her.

"What?You expect all girls are cute, shy and soft. Heh. That's what I call them seductive girls.." She sighed " I don't know. You decide. It's your car and just let a girl like me have some fun once in my life"

"What? Are you relying on me to take you somewhere fun? HAH! I am the most boring person that you have ever met. I go to the park to read books in the weekend. Is that fun for you?"

"What? You're relying to me too? It's my first time going out without some body guards following you! I'm always at home. At my room. If I go out, I go out because of school. Who's more boring now?" She crosses her arms.

"I think we're both equally boring now." He sighed and bumped his head continuously on the steering wheel. "Fuck it. Let's go to the park." He started driving again. "Then after that, the Shopping Centre."

"Shopping Centre? What? Why?" She looks at him with a confused look.

"I have to buy myself some manga." He answered firmly.

"Manga? What's that?" She tilted her head. "What if... What if we buy some clothes so no one suspects us for ditching school. Then we go to the park?"

"Manga is basically Japanese comics." He added, "Yeah, that's a good plan. So, Shopping Centre first?" He asked.

"Can I read one? I really don't know what that is" She smiled "Yeah Shopping centre first"

"Of course, I'll get you one when we get there." He smiled, changing his direction and driving to the Shopping Centre.

"Anou~ I don't know how to pick some clothes... Will you pick one for me when we get there?" She asked and still looking outside.

"Oh c'mon.. Fine... It'll be embarrassing, but.." He blushed, trying to not think about inappropriate things.

"Hmm? But?" She looks at him and noticed his face is red. She raise an eyebrow and tilted her head "You're blushing. Did I say something wrong?"

"E-Eh? Nothing at all. Pfft, I'm not blushing. I never blush." He lied, as he parked on an empty space. "Looks like we're here." He exited the car and waited for her.

She looks at him with a confused look. "Okay?" She then steps outside and walks towards him.

He started walking towards the entrance. "You know, I think I can't pick those clothes for you. Why don't you just show me, and then I'll say if it's okay or not?"

"How will I know how to put them on?" She blinks and followed him. "It's my first time..." She said it shyly..

He blushed as sweat rolled down his forehead. "Did you live under a rock your entire life? Also, I can't teach you. I'm not a woman." He entered a random clothes shop.

"Ohh. Okay" She looks down, And looks around and search a chair. "Then just pick some clothes for me. That's all I ask."

"Fine. Wait here." The blonde went on to search for an appropriate choice of clothing.

He returned minutes later, with a simple grey tee and black skinny pants. "Try these." He said simply.

She look at the clothes and looks up to him "Ettou. It's so big." She then stands up and looks for some clothes... ... "Waaah! So cute!" She pick a white dress with flowers designed on it. "I want this! Let me try it" She then enters the changing room.

He facepalmed. "Why did you even let me pick if you're going to get one yourself.." He muttered to himself as he waited outside the changing room.

"Here I come." She then steps outside and walks towards him. "How does it look?" She looks at him.

"Hmmm..." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Meh, you look cute, I guess." He exclaimed plainly.

"Waaah! They're such good looking couple" A girl gossiped. She then twitched "COUPLE?!" She screamed at her thought. "Oh okay thanks." She looks at him and gave a fake smile "I'll pay for this" As she pay for the dress. "It's your turn. To buy some clothes

He blushed as he heard the girl. 'Me and her? A couple? It's not impossi- JUST SHUT UP, MIND...' He thought. "You could have let me pay, though.." He sighed as he got himself clothes. He got himself a simple black tee and dark skinny pants. He bought them first as he knew they would instantly fit, and then changed into them.

"It's okay. I have some money. So don't bother" She then walks outside and wait for him there. Then two tall men talk to her "Hey cutie wanna hang out with us?" She then ignored them and closed her eyes. "Wow? Stubborn eh?" He then grabs my wrist.

He flipped on his glasses so he doesn't get recognized. 'Where could she be..?' Looking around, he spotted her near the entrance with two guys surrounding her. He immediately jogged to her and grabbed the man's wrist. "We don't want any trouble here."

She then looks at the man rescued her 'Velox?' She thought. "Woah? And who might you be? Her boy friend?" He the tightens the grip on her wrist. "Ouch!" She looks at Velox with her eyes are teary.

He glared at the man with his steely eyes. "I am." He lied and grit his teeth. "Don't you lowlifes have anything better to do than try to force yourself on women?" He forcefully removed the mans hands from Elaine. "Disgusting."

"A-aah!" As he takes her hand. "Tch. Whatever." The two men walk away. 'Uggh that was a weak move I made. Tsk' She looks at Velox and noticed that his eyes are still looking angrily at the men . She blushed when she noticed that he's holding her hand.

His furious eyes calmed down as he looked at her with concern. "Are you okay? You should've waited outside the changing room." He sighed, not noticing that they're hands were still linked. "What are you blushing for?"

"Eeh? No-Nothing!" She looks away and still blushing. 'Calm down! It's just holding hands! Grrr!' She sighed and looks at him "So are we going to buy your manga?"

"We can buy some here. But I know another place with a much larger collection. Since we're here though, we might as well buy the available ones." He explained, heading for the Manga shop.

'What the? He didn't realize that he's hold my hand and now people are looking at us. Ugggh. Whatever! ' She then just allow him to drag her with their hands holding. And trying to catch up. "He-hey. Slow down."

"No. Walk faster." He ordered, not minding the people that were staring at them. He didn't care much for the public's opinion.

"Aah!" She tripped over. "Velox!"

"Oh sorry." He helped her up with a sheepish smile. "Well, we're here. He scanned through the numerous manga titles.

"Just Slow down okay?" She looks at him and stands up. "Well what kind of manga are you reading?" She looks around and so many books. "It's just like a library?" She then notice guys staring at her and blushing. 'Eeek!' She hides behind Velox.

"What is it now?" He asked with annoyance as he looked at her, manga in hand. He was not to be disturbed when he is reading. Doing so is a crime.

She pouted as she heard his voice with an annoyed tone. "Tch. Whatever." She walks around and look at the titles written on the books. "So many" She looks up. "It's so boring" She sighed and take a seat the leans her head on the table and doze off to sleep

He took a seat next to her and sighed as he continued reading his manga. He knew she'd find this boring. Hours passed as piles of manga continued to increase. He was reading so fast that he had to get another book every 5 minutes.

"Urrgh" She opened her eyes and noticed the blonde man was sitting next to her. "I fell asleep?" She looks at him dumbfounded. And snd blink slowly. "You've read so many books"

"Yeah." He said casually. He stopped reading to look at her. "Had a good sleep?" He asked, his eyes still in contact with hers.

She nodded. "I'm hungry" She then moves her chair closer to him and place her head on his shoulder. "Are you done reading? If not. I'll go eat myself" She asked and her head still on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I guess I'm done. I've just about read all the books here. Let's go." He tapped on her shoulder as he looked at her.

She looks up and her face is inches away from his. "Kyaaa! They're so sweet! Look at them!" A girl squeeled. And she just ignore it and still looking at him."Ne? Are.. Are you having fun. With me?" She looks at him seriously and their faces are inches away

His face too had a serious expression. Their faces were so close that he felt her hot breath hit his face. "I... I guess I am.." He admitted. He never thought he'd be in such a close position with a girl before.

"Oh.. Okay." She then moves away quickly and stands up. Then stretches. "Aww they didn't kiss?" Too bad. They look good together." She twitched as she heard the girls gossiping again. 'What's kiss?' She thought and tilted her head. 'Kiss? What's that?'

Hearing the girls gossip made him blush. 'Seriously.. What is with this people trying to pair me up with her? My life is not some rom-com anime..' He thought as he stood up and looked at her. "What are you thinking of?"

"Ne.. Velox. What's a kiss?" She tilted her head she blinks her eyes again and again. "Tell me!" She looks at him seriously.

He raised a brow at that question. "A kiss? You don't know what a kiss is?" He thought for a moment. 'Is this a prank or something? No, she's serious..' He sighed. "Do you want me to demonstrate?"

She nodded quickly. "Is it a bad thing or a good thing though?" She tilts her head and holds her chin. "Demonstrate please?!"

"I don't know. It depends. Uh, please don't get mad at me." He cupped her cheek and with an awkward smile, pressed his lips onto her own.

She widens her eyes as he touch his lips onto hers 'So this is a kiss' She then felt his tongue invading her mouth. She blushes and felt her knees are weakening. She then closes her eyes. 'Kiss.. It's a.. Good feeling' she thought

He slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring it and never leaving a corner unexplored. His face warmed up with a blush as he felt her kissing back. 'This went terribly wrong..'

She then opens her eyes and didn't realize that they were in public. She broke the kiss and she escaped a moan. 'What's this? I'm tired?' She then hides her face on his chest. "People are looking" She hugs him.

He tried to catch his breath. "Y-Yeah.." He smiled and stroked her hair. 'This is really embarrassing.. I should have done it somewhere private. I could already hear the screaming fangirls in my mind..' He hugged her.

"Le-Let's go?" She looks up with her cheeks are flushed into a crimson red. 'That's a kiss! My heart beat please calm down!' She then hides her face again on his chest. "I wanna get out of here" She said still hiding her face.

"Let's get out of here." He took her hand gently and walked her outside. This time, he tried to slow down for her. "W-Well? How was it? Are you going to kill me now?" He asked, blushing severely.

"Umm. I can't explain...No I'm not going to kill you" She looks down and still blushing. "I... I Apologize for being so innocent. I have so many things I don't know." She tried to looks at him. "It was my.. First though" She blushes deeply.

"It was.. your first?..." He blushed harder. 'Oh God, my parents never prepared me for this..' He thought as he looked away. "Hey, you do know that by kissing you, I've marked you as mine. Meaning.. I'm supposed to be your boyfriend now.."

"What!?" She squeeked loudly "Are you playing with me?!" She steps back a little. "Wha?!" She blushed more deeply and froze suddenly 'A boyfriend? Him?! What?! Just because a kiss?' She looks at him " What If.. I refuse?" She looks away still blushing.

"Then... There's nothing I can do about it. And you can't deny that the kiss we shared was intimate! Things like that are only for couples!" He shouted, still blushing. 'God, kill me now. This is beyond embarrassing. And there's people too..' He thought as he looked away.

"Fi-Fi-Fine! I'll be.. Your girlfriend." She starts to walk and holding her cheeks. "I'm blushing!" She screamed in her head.

"I'll let you know now that a kiss like that from me is rare.. It's just that, you were curious, so.." He explained, though it was all a lie. In truth, he'd wanted to kiss her more.

"Yeah, yeah, Whatever" She exhaled. Trying to calm her heart and stop blushing. 'I... I want more!' She shakes her head. 'No, no, no ,no! This is bad' She looks at him" I'm really hungry!"

"Let's go to the food court then. C'mon." He urged her to follow him as he walked in the opposite direction. 'I need to control my emotions..'

"Okay" She followed him as they walk to the food court.. She looks at his back and remembered the kiss. She then caught her attention to something she looks at it.. "Vel-ox?" She looks around and found him nowhere 'Oh no I'm lost.' She starts walking.

He looked behind him to check on her. "Elaine?" He looked around his surroundings. 'Nope, not a sign of her.' He started walking towards the opposite direction again. 'She might starve to death. I need to hurry.'

She walks and walks but she didn't find Velox anywhere. 'I'll never go to this place again' She saw a bench and take a sit. 'Where am I?!' She started to cry and she then wipes it. 'I'll try to get home' She thought she stands up and starts to walk again.

He called one of her friends and asked for her number. Once he acquired it, he tapped on his smartphone and called her. He pressed the phone against his ear and waited for someone to respond.

"Kya!" She startled as her phone rings and it's unknown. She answered it "He-hello?" She sniffs repeatedly.

'Was she crying?' He thought sadly. Nonetheless, he was glad to hear her familiar voice. "Oi, I've been searching everywhere for you. I even bought donuts too." He said worriedly.

"You le-left m-me!" She starts to cry. "I-I-I'm scared Velox."

He sighed, clearly worried. "Don't cry. It's going to be okay. Tell me where you are. I'll come immediately."

"I'm sitting at the center. I don't know. I'm at a fountain?" She looks around "Yeah. It's a fountain. I'll be standing here''

"I'll be right there." He ended the call and jogged to the fountain. 'She got me worried there..' He thought with a sigh.

"I'll be here" she then waits for him and looks around if there was a blonde man wearing a black tee shirt and skinny jeans. But still none.

He reached the fountain and stopped in his tracks, searching for the brunette. He spotted her sitting on the edge and called out for her. He walked to her. "Hey.."

She looks up to the familiar voice. "Velox!" She quickly hug him tight and starts to cry. "You're here! You're really here!"

"I am. It's alright now.." He smiled, caressing her hair. 'Women are fragile creatures, after all..' He thought.

She stops crying and moves back. 'I'M ACTING LIKE GIRL!' She thought as she wipes her tears. "I wanna... Go... Go to the park... I don't like here..." she said and looks at him with watery eyes .

"Alright. We'll do what you want." He smiled gently and held the girl's hand. "Don't let go or else you'll get lost again." He started walking. She then intertwined her hands to his "What about this? Is this alright?" And she moves closer to him. "Ca-can I be clingy to you just for this time?" She said while looking down.

"You can be clingy to me anytime." He answered briefly, thinking about how this happened so quickly. He just met her yesterday and now they were a couple.

She just nodded and they start walking. As they walk a store full of cute things. Like stuffed toys, Cute hats. Got her attention she stopped and look at it with a happy face. "Kawaii." She said with a blush on her cheeks

He realized that she stopped causing him to stop too. He noticed that she was looking at something. "You want me to buy you one of those?" He pointed at the stuffed toys.

"Eh?" She looks at him and shook her head. "No thank you. I just got their attention that's all." She smiled. 'Yes! Buy me?! Fuuu~' She thought. And saw a Big Panda half of her size. "So big" She whispered. 'I wanna hug it!' She sighed.

He gave her a fake smile. He knew by her expressions that she wanted one. He was a master of reading people, after all. "Well, I'm gonna buy you one anyway." He dragged her into the store. "Now pick one."

"Ee?" She blinked and look at him. "It's re-really fine! You don't ha-have to" She looks away with her cheeks flushed. Then the women in the store gossips about them. "Such a handsome guy and who the hell is the girl beside him? He's not her type!"

She then froze and suddenly her mood was change. She then makes a fist on her hand and tightening it. 'I see...' and then she realize this is the reason why she don't want to go outside. She just stare on the floor.

He sighed and shook his head. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Stay here." He approached the girls silently and stared at them in the eyes. "Please don't talk about people like that. I'm sure you would be hurt to if you were in my girlfriend's position." He paused as he glared at them slightly. "Apologise." He said firmly.

"Gi-Girl friend?! Haha! She's your girl friend? You're wasting your time with her!" The woman moves closer to Velox and Tifa saw it. She then walks towards them "I'm sorry if you're envy with me. And yes I'm her Girl friend you have a problem with that?"

She then glared at the woman and looks at Velox "Let's go" She starts to walk and turns around at the woman "You don't know me. I can shut down your business in just one word" She exits the store and waits for Velox

"Don't talk about people you don't know." He warned simply before he followed her outside. "Are you okay?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

She let out a deep breathe "People... Why are they like that?" She then takes his hand and intertwined it "Let's go?" She smiled "Let's have some fun for the last minute"

"Let's go." He smiled gently at her. "You still wanna go to the park? It's getting quite late." He asked, adjusting his glasses and looking at his watch. '6:30 already..'

"Yeah. I still want to. I don't want to go home... Just after we're done.. Drop me off to a hotel.." She the looks ahead while they are walking.

"A hotel?" He considered asking her why, but he nodded instead. "Sure." They reached the exit and continued walking to his car. He unlocked it and got in.

"Yep? A hotel." She then goes in the car and put on the seat belt.

He started driving and because the park was so close, they arrived there in just 5 minutes. He got out quickly and waited for her.

She got out too and walks towards the park. "Wow!" And saw a man selling some ice cream. "Let's have some!" She walks towards it excitedly. 'Great I'm acting like a kid. But it's my dream to go here'

Seeing her excited made the blonde smile. He walked to the vendor and payed a small fee. "Two please." He grinned as he took two from the man and gave the other to her.

"Thanks" She take the other ice cream and starts to lick it. And sits down on the bench. "Delicious! Right?" she looks at him with a little ice cream near her lips.

"It is." He smiled, having a little ice cream on his lips. He got distracted by her lips and stared at them. "You have something over here.." He neared her face with hers and teasingly licked her lips.

"Ee?" She just froze suddenly and widens her eyes. She shakes her head and blushed deeply. And she remembers suddenly about their kiss earlier. "Th-Thanks" She looks away while blushing deeply.

"No problem." He smiled evilly, already knowing how she would react if he did that. He continued licking his ice cream.

She just continued licking her ice cream too. And she can't get out off her mind the kissing scene. 'Tifa! Calm down just eat your ice cream' She looks at him and noticed that it's only the cone left in his hands. "You're fast" She giggled.

"I am?" He looked at his ice cream and realized only the cone remained. "Oh." He chuckled lightly. Once again he got distracted by her lips, but he shrugged it off and asked her a question. "What flavor is that?"

"Vanilla.. Why?" She looks at him with a little ice cream on her lips again and tilted her head.

"Can I... have a taste?" He licked his lips, his state glued onto her lips.

"Ee?" She looks at her ice cream and reach out her ice cream "Sure. Here" She smiled she still didn't wipe the ice cream on her lips.

He licked a large piece of her ice cream and tasted it. "Hmm.." He thought for a bit. "Not bad."

"Eeee?! You almost ate them all!" She looks at her ice cream and pouted. She then looks at him and moves her face closer to his. "Moouu"

He didn't hesitate in kissing her. He immediately pressed his lips onto hers, mildly tasting the Vanilla ice cream that she was previously eating.

'We're kissing again!' She screamed in her thought and she just closed hey eyes. And kissed him back. Different than earlier. She let het her arms around him. 'His tongue. We just met yesterday and today we're couples' She make a smile while they're kissin

He cupped her cheeks as he slid his tongue in her mouth, effectively invading it. 'I can't believe I'm already kissing her.. And we only just met, too.' He smiled as he kissed her.

She escaped a moan. And suddenly as she heard herself she got back to normal. She broke the and found out they're both catching their breathe. "We... Kissed again." She leans her forehead on his forehead.

"I guess we did, huh?" He smiled breathlessly. "I guess I couldn't resist you." He gave her a quick, small kiss.

She nodded and giggled "This happened really fast. We just met yesterday. And now... Are we? You know?" she looks at his eyes while she's still leaning on his forehead and her cheeks flushed into crimson red.

"I-I think we are.. The whole school would probably gossip about us.." Blue eyes looked at crimson ones. A blush soon creeped upon his cheeks.

"I think so..." She then moves back a little and let out a deep sigh. "Wai-wait?! Do we really need to be lovey dovey at school?" She blushed.

"Well, I'm not really that much of a romantic person, so.. I guess I can restrain myself at school." He blushed and looked away.

"Ummm.." She wraps her arms around his neck and leans on his foerehad. "Let's just be Normal Lovers. Okay?" She smiled and give him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Okay." He smiled as he exhaled heavily. "That's alright with me." His smile turned into a grin.

"Okay then. Let's go home?" She moves back and lets out a yawn and rubs her eyes. "I'm so tired from walking" She gets her phone and called someone: "Ri-chan. I won't go home. I'm staying at a hotel. Bye" She close it and looks at him

"Right. Let's go." He stood up and stretched as he yawned. He looked around, it was dark now. "You sure you're going to be alright at the hotel?"

"We-well.. The truth is I don't know how to go home..." She looks down embarassed of herself. "My brother said.. If I ever get lost. I go to a hotel.. Then I'll just call them." She looks at him "I'm useless huh?" She Blushed deeply.

"Not really.." He scratched the back of his head. "If you want to, you can stay at my house..." He offered with a blush. "B-But if you don't want to, it's okay."

"Your house?" She tilts her head "Okay! I'll stay at your house. And don't worry about my uniform. We didn't go to school. So I'll use that." She giggled. "So let's go to your house! "She jumps excitedly. "Let's go!"

His smile went wider as he saw her excitement. "Alright! Let's go." He intertwined his hand with hers and started walking. "You seem excited."

"My first time going to another house.. And staying there. Yeah I'm excited" She smiled and giggled.

"Really? Well, you can stay anytime you want." He smiled, his eyes still ahead.

She lets out another yawn and out of balanced for a bit. "Is... Is your house... Big?" She looks at him trying to open her eyes.

"Yeah, it is kind of big. A little too big for me, at least. Only me and my sister stay there." He answered, looking at her. "Oh right, I have to call her." He slid his hand into his pocket and got his smartphone. He called his sister. "Yo', we're going to have a visitor tonight." He paused for a moment. "Yeah, okay. Bye." He slid it back in his pocket.

"You have a sister?" She looks up to him. "Is she... Cute?" She then looks down and her cheeks flushed. "I always wanted a little sister. But I guess I'm the last." She moves closer and hides her face on his chest. "I'm so-" She yawns "sleepy"

"I think she's kind of cute.." He sighed as he looked down at her. "Want me to carry you?" He joked with a smirk. Of course, he wouldn't really carry her. That would be embarrassing.

"No. Thanks. Let's just go in the car" She said lazily and starts walking towards the car. 'I've never been this tired before.' she thought as she rubs her eyes.

"If you say so, Ojou-sama." He commented light-heartedly. 'Wow, she really is pretty tired..' He thought, looking at her as they approached the car.

She stands beside the car to wait for him to unlock the door. "I realized... I just ate Ice cream the whole day. And not feeling hungry.." She sighed and stretches.

He unlocked the door and got in. "You still need to eat something other than ice cream, you know.." He sighed.

She got in the car too and put on the seat belt. "Eee? Okay then." She leans back and yawns again.

He started driving and looked at her. 'Heh.' She was already asleep. 'I guess she really was tired..' He looked ahead.

"Tsuuuu..." She quickly fell asleep. And suddenly shivered because of the air conditioner. "Urrghh" She stirred slightly.

After half an hour of driving, they were already at the Argentum manor. He sighed tiredly and looked at Elaine. "Now I just have to wake her up..." He tried shaking her lightly.

"Err..." She just shifted to the opposite way and hugging herself.

"That didn't work.." He tried repeatedly poking her side. That always worked for him.

"Moou~ St-stop!" She shifted to his way and starts to reach out her hand and hugs him "Mister big Panda...You're so cute! ...I should just have buy... you earlier" She tightens the hug

He grabbed her shoulder gently. "Err.. Elaine, you're killing me.." He said silently. 'Damn, she's dreaming of that bear. I should be the one in her dreams. You win this time, panda..' He cursed in his mind.

She released him and still sleeping. "Velox..."She whispered. And a smile is on her face then change her position.

He looked at her and smiled slightly. "Yeah?" He asked. He shook her lightly again, hoping she would wake up.

"Th-thank you. You took all my first time. I hav some fun being with you." She opens her eyes and smiled at him. "Really. I'm happy that I met you"

"I'm... I'm really happy that I met you too." He said, blushing slightly as he smiled at the female.

She giggled "Wow. You woke me up huh? How? People in my house have the hard time waking me up" She smiled and look outside. "Oh we're here"

"Magic." He answered simply. "Yep, we're here. Sorry if it's not what you're used to." He exited the car and waited for her.

"Ma-magic?" She tilts her head and giggle. "Well..." She look at the big house. "It's a big house though.

"It's a manor." He explained, walking to the entrance. "This manor was built long ago, and the inhabitants have always been my family.

"Inhabitants?" She then followed him at the entrance. And suddenly she felt nervous. "Ummm. What if..." She imagine the people giving her bad comments. She froze suddenly and closed her eyes shutly.

He looked at her and noticed her worried expression. "Don't worry, they won't say anything bad. Hospitality is our specialty." He smiled, trying to comfort her.

She nodded and walks in the house. Then her tummy made some noise "Ggrrrr..." She widens her eyes and touched her tummy and blushes deeply. "E-excuse m-me".

He was looking away when he heard something strange. "What was that?" Then he looked at Elaine, holding her stomach. "Oh." His face went red as he tried to stifle his laughter.

She blushed more. As she notice Velox looking at her. She pouts "Moou~ Don't look" She looks away and blushes more.

He desperately tried to contain his laughter as he looked away. "I'm not looking." He lied, he was looking a few seconds ago.

"Liar" She pouted and walks ahead of him. As she walks by the hall she looked at the family portrait hanging. "Is this your family?" She asked still her eyes glued to the picture.

"Yeah." The family portrait showed only his father, mother, and him. His sister was nowhere to be seen. He'd have to explain that in a later date.

"Such, Good looking family" She smiled and notice the father of Velox. She realized she knows this person somewhere. She tilted her head and let out a yawns suddenly.

"Are you gonna eat or are you gonna sleep? There can only be one." He asked as he observed her yawning. "Either way I'm gonna check up on my sister, so just sit wherever you like."

"I choose sleep" She lets out another yawn and sits down on a couch. 'Wow. Big couch' She then leans back and close her eyes for a moment. Then suddenly she fell asleep.

He sighed and went upstairs. He knocked on his sisters door and after a few seconds walked in. 'Oh, she's sleeping.' He walked downstairs again and carried Elaine to his room. He set her on his bed and huffed. "I hope you enjoy your sleep, bed-stealer." He put a futon on the floor and a few pillows. Laying down, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

She opes her eye a few minutes later because of the cold breeze 'It's so cold, maybe it's beause of my clothes' She noticed she was lying down on a bed. And sits up she looks down finding Velox lying there. She goes to him and Pokes him "Velox".

Being a light sleeper, Prompto immediately woke up to see Elaine poking him. Sighing tiredly, he spoke with his 'just-woke-up-I'm-tired' voice. "What's wrong?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes lazily.

"So-Sorry to wake you up. Bu-but. It's cold." She blushed deeply and Looks down. "Sorry again" She then grab the edge of her dress and starts playing it.

"Cold?" He sat up to look at her. "Do you want a blanket? ...Or do you want me to sleep with you..?" He said the last part in a silent tone.

She rubs her eyes and yawn "Can you sleep with me?" She looks at him barely open eyes "Afterall it's your bed" She tilts her head "Please?"

"Alright then.." He stood up and grabbed his blanket and pillows, then lay down on his bed. "C'mon now."

She then follows him lay down on the bed with some little distance between then. "Sorry to wake you up just for this. I'm such a troublesome girl huh" She said while facing the other way.

He sighed and inched closer to her. "Not really. You shouldn't think bad things about yourself." He spoke in a caring manner, before placing his arm around her slim torso.

She startled as he place his arms around her and turns around to face him. "Well, I guess so. I'm sorry again" She looks down and blushed a little knowing that their body are inches away.

"It's okay, don't worry." He blushed as he spoke, noticing that they were so close that he felt her hot breath on him.

"It's so warm now. Thanks" She smiled and closed her eyes "Good night" And doze off to sleep.

"Goodnight." He inched closer to her and tightened his grip as he too fell into deep sleep.

The blonde's eyelids fluttered to an open as he heard the noise of his alarm clock. 'It's time for school.' He thought. His face went red as he saw the position they were in. He couldn't move, so he needed to wake her up. He started by lightly shaking her. "Hey..."

"Nnn.." She slightly shove. And shifted to face him and hugs him. "Ri-chan... I don't want to..." She hugs him tighter and still sleeping

His blush increased at how close they were. Her smell was intoxicating, and her chest was pushing onto his. "Wake up, Elaine.. It's time for school." He spoke quietly.

"N...No" She pressed her chest closer to him and leans her forehead to his. And let out a soft snore. "Tsssuuu..."

He shook her softly and sighed. "If you don't wake up.. I'll molest you..." He warned silently. He wasn't sure if that was entirely a lie, though.

"Tsuuu..." She snor again and hugs him closer leaving their lips an inch closer to each other. "Panda...Let me kiss you..."

'Damn, she's dreaming about that panda again. Doesn't matter, at least I get a good-morning kiss.' He smirked to himself before closing the gap between their lips.

She felt something in her mouth and let her tongue investigate it. 'Tongue?' She opens her eyes slowly and she saw his face is closer to hers. She moves back from the kiss "Morning" She blushed deeply and looking away "You really know how to wake me up"

"Of course I do." He smirked evilly, teasing her face with his hot breath. "You were basically asking to be kissed in your sleep. And I just did as I was asked."

"Me? I Asked you to kiss me?" She narrowed her brows and didn't remember what she dream of. "Maybe I'm... Dreaming. What did I say?" She looks at him with her cheeks flushed

"You were all like, 'Oh Prompto, please satisfy my desires and kiss me.' or something like that. I tried waking you up, but you weren't responding." He lied, with a smile on his face.

"Prompto?" She asked and sits up. 'Argentum? Prompto Argentum?! The leader of Argentum clan? This can't be!' She thought "So you're Prompto? Not Velox? As I thought." She gets out of bed and stands up. "Are you Prompto Argentum?" She asked

'Aaaaaand I fucked up.' He thought to himself. He smirked, laughter escaping from his lips. "Yep, I am Prompto Argentum. You must be the Lockhart, huh?" He asked, his smirk turning into a solemn frown as he too, stood up.

"I'm going home" She grabs her bag and walks out the room and starts running while crying 'I should have known!' She get her phone and dial her brother. "Nii-chan! Pick me up! Please?!" She shouted people in the house looking at her with shock.

"Oh c'mon.." He followed her outside. "Calm down, okay? Let's think about this logically. If you call your brother now, they'll know you're the enemy. And then they'll kill you." He explained calmly.

"Th-then! I'll go home by myself!" She goes outside and runs fast as she could.

He sighed as he followed after her. "Why are you running away? I won't kill you."

She stopped running and catching her breathe "Is this your plan?! Catching the leader of your enemy?!" She makes her hands into a fist. 'It's just part of a plan! I thought you're my first love! I'm an idiot!' She thought and starts to cry.

He looked at the ground, guilt flooding his system. "No.. I wasn't planning anything.. I didn't.. I didn't know you were her." He admitted silently, his heart softening as he saw her cry.

She looked down and still crying. "I... I thought... You're my first love... And it turned out to be a forbidden love.. I'm leaving!.. Thanks for everything!" She bows and starts to run again doesn't even care where is she going. And still tear coming out

He only observed as she ran away from him. He would have to think this through, alone. He started walking inside again and told the maids to continue about with their business. His mind was still on her as he prepared for school.

She called her driver to pick her up.. Hours later her driver came and hops in the car. "Ojou-sama, there's some clothes beside you and your lunch, Please change." She didn't respond and just change her clothes. "Ri-chan.." She starts to cry again.

"Yes Ojou-sama?" Her driver answered. "I fell inlove with someone, but it turned out to be a forbidden Love. Such bad luck huh?" She said while looking outside. Minutes later they arrive at the school she gets off and made her way to the classroom.

Prompto had already been in the classroom for an hour. He'd arrived too early in fear of being late. He sighed, adjusting his reading glasses. 'Why did I have to mess up? And it was going so well too.. I wish I just had a normal life.' The blonde grit his teeth in anger. He'd have to talk to her when she arrives.

As she was about to comes in the classroom. Her friends approached her with their opened arms "Tifa!, Why are you absent yesterday?" A girl asked and she just smiled and take a seat and doesn't care to look for the Argentum. She leans over her desk.

He noticed the Lockhart had already entered. He stood up and approached her with a serious expression. He took the empty seat next to her and began to speak quietly. "You know, I wasn't planning on doing anything."

She heard someone speak to her and she noticed the familiar voice. It's from the Argentum Leader. She looks up and looks at him "Okay" She said bluntly and rest her cheek, on her hand while her elbow's on her table.

"Why are you acting like that anyway? It's not like I did something bad." He spoke just as bluntly, completely losing his calm facade.

"You knew all this time that I'm the Lockhart. Ever since I gave you a fake name huh?" She look at him with teary eyes. "I thought... You're the one... The one who'll change my whole life.. I was wrong" She stands up and exits the room while crying again

He followed her as she exited the room and reached for her wrist. "I didn't know you were her. I was just suspicious of your fake name. I wasn't planning anything. My love was genuine."

She stopped as he grabs her wrist and didn't look back. "We can't... Continue our relationship! We're rivals! We're born rivals! It hurts to accept it but we have to!" She shouted and felt like crying again and looks at him. "It hurts to accept it!"

"What if I don't want us to be rivals? Are you just going to reject me because of that? ...No one needs to know about us." He spoke a little more calmly now, having already controlled his emotions.

"I'm scared! Be-because you might get killed, I don't want them to hurt you" She looks down and face to him. "Wha-what if we get caught by our people?" She covers her face "I like you! And I don't want to srew up my first love. I'm just scared. That's all"

"Don't worry." He offered her a small smile. "We won't get caught. If we do, I'll take all the blame. Just trust me, okay?" He spoke with a reassuring tone.

"No! We'll share the pain! I don't want to be pity and don't worry all of my people are scared of even my father. Just My big brother is the only one whose not afraid of me " She wipes her tears and giggles.

"Even I'm a little scared of you." He chuckled lightly. "So... Do you forgive me now...?" He asked, looking down in guilt.

"Is that so?" She tilted her head and hold her chin. "I don't knoooow if I can forgive you easily. You gave me a shock" She sighed and looks around "Where's the students? We're alone?" She blinks and looks at him.

"They were here a while ago. I'm not quite sure what happened." He answered as he looked around, clarifying that they were indeed alone.

"Even the Teachers' are scared of us" She smiled and giggled again. " I want to cut class" She said while holding her chin. "Wanna come?" She looks at him and grins "Let's just take a stroll?"

"Again?" The blonde held his chin is thought. "Sure, why not?" He smiled widely as he answered. "But not the whole day, alright?"

"Yeah yeah, Starting to today my brother will be the one fetching me, Uggh! I'm having a headache" She holds her forehead and massage it. "Let's goo!" She starts to walks while humming

"I didn't know you had a brother. Hope he doesn't kill me." He joked light-heartedly as he too, walks right next to her, a small smile on his face

"Well. If he doesn't know that her little sister has a boyfriend now. You're safe" She smiled and looks around still humming.

"I hope I am.." He whispered to himself, looking around and seeing his seatmate outside the classroom.

"Well... Isn't it Lockhart and Argentum? Arent' you guys the leader of your clan. Mafia huh?" the guy said " How did you know?" She asked and makes her hand into a fist

"What the hell?" The blonde blurted out in confusion, and anger. 'How'd this guy know us?' He thought, gritting his teeth. "How did you know?" He interrogated cautiously.

"Well, I've been observing you two.." He said and look at Tifa then approach her "Miss Lockhart, I really like you. Ever since I saw you. Will you be my girl friend" He said and smiled at Tifa. "What?!" She blushed and goes behind Prompto.

"You're too late pal. She's already mine." He said smugly, smirking as he pointed at himself. "You should've asked sooner."

She blushed more. "Ye-yeah! Prompto's ri-ri-right!" She blushes more. And looks at Prompto "Ri-right?". Then the guy laughs "What? Two rivals of mafia. Is in a relationship with eachother? And they're the leaders!" He laughs harder "Are you kidding me?!"

"No, I'm not, actually." The blonde's previous smirk slow faded and turned into a serious expression. "It's not really funny, if you ask me."

"Heh." He gave Prompto a glare and walks away "I'll be seeing you to leaders again". Tifa then goes beside Prompto. "Who is that guy?" She asked while looking at him walks away.

"He's my seatmate. I thought he was a great guy at first, but now he's shown his true colors." He exclaimed, his glare still fixed on the other blonde as he walked away.

She looks at him and hold his hands "I guess we should be attentive." She gave him a warm smile to let him calm down. "We can do this right?" She held his hand a little tighter.

"Yeah, I think we can." His previous glare turned into another smile of his own; his eyes fixed upon the brunette. "No, I believe we can." He changed his statement, his cheerful smile ever-so widening.

She then saw the smile on his face and giggled after. "So Let's go back? The teacher's might think something. That their two students are gone and doing something" She then starts to walk still not letting go of his hands "This school's pretty big though."

"It is." He nodded, agreeing. "The teachers wouldn't think of something like that. Probably." His eyes remain glued ahead, focused to their destination. "Say, what do you think of this school?" He asked, averting his gaze to her.

"Well. It's really big. And you can be lost if you're new here" She said while looking at the surroundings "But still, it's fun to have an adventure here. Like look for ghost, somthing like that" she giggled and looked at him "Well isn't it weird though?"

"What's so weird?" He asked, the blonde still looking cheerful as he faced the brunette. Suddenly, Prompto racked up a 'great' idea. "Why don't we go for a ghost hunt tonight?"

"Two Mafia leaders, in a relationship and it kept it a secret. What are we Romeo and Juliet?" She giggled and tilts her head when he came up into something "Ghost hunting? I thought we're going back?" She blinked twice and tilts her head again.

"Yeah, but I said tonight. When it's much more scary and spooky." He spoke with a smile. "But for now, let's go back." He added, smile still present on his features.

"Are you sure?" She lift up one of the brows. And looks down for a while 'Ghost hunting huh?' She thought. She then lifts up her head and showing her smile and nodded "Okay then"


End file.
